The Love Triangle
by RiderTwilightOban
Summary: My first long fanfiction on here! What happens if Alton and Karigan talk...or not? Who will get Karigan, Alton...or Zachary? You have to read to find out!
1. The Dream or Thinking

Disclaimer!!! No witty responses here, 'cept that I am not as awesome as Kristen Britain, nor are my stories in any way hers. They are just mere fanfictions of her great books, and I am very glad that she isn't like Robin McKinley and not let us write fanfics of her books.

* * *

Karigan lay on her bed, her mind churning with thoughts of why Alton had rejected her. _What had I done?_ _Did I somehow hurt him in one of my blank moments?_ She continuously asked herself.

Even talking to Captain Mapstone hadn't helped. All she had said was to "wait for the right moment to talk to him." And then the unexpected, if not surprising, gift from Zachary. _No, King Zachary, _She reminded herself, not wanting to think of that night as a blush crept up her face.

With her thoughts in a chaotic mess, Karigan stared into the darkness. "Oh, Alton, what did I do?" she murmured. Karigan got up off of her bed and walked over to the arrow slit of a window that was set into the wall. She peered through the thin opening at the darkening sky and sighed. As she was looking through the window, she saw a familiar bay gelding cantering around the paddock. "Maybe it would do both of us some good if we took a bit of a ride."

And with that, the confused Green Rider strode out of her room, through the halls, and out of the castle.

Karigan untacked Condor, heaving the saddle off of his back and unbuckling the bridle. She threw an armful of hay over the stall door. A nicker of amusement escaped Condor as a bunch of it fell short of its goal and lay in a messy heap in front of the stall.

"Laugh all you want, Horse, because someday, you'll wish you had been grateful for every little thing I do to keep you happy and healthy!" Karigan was not in a very good mood since "Condor the Mocking" had galloped to the other side of the grassy pasture every time she had came near to lead him into the stable after their ride. After what seemed like hours, the Rider was fed up. With a raucous "Five Hells" and a stomp of her foot, Karigan had stalked back to the stable.

The horse must have finally realized that she was getting him a treat, because a few minutes later, Condor had trotted to the pasture gate, his nostrils flared with the scent of the crunchy oats and the sweet hay.

Back in the present, Karigan, who was currently picking up the dropped hay by hand, hadn't a clue of what terror was sneaking up on her at that very moment…

"Hiya, Karigan!" came a young male voice. Karigan whirled around, bits of straw stuck in her hair and clothes. She looked the boy over. There was something oddly familiar about him. For a long, long moment she did not recognize him. Sandy hair, hazel eyes…he looked like a miniature Alton. Then it clicked. "Marc? Is that you, you little monster?" she asked.

"Yup!" A silly grin was plastered on the young boy's face. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah…" The resemblance between Marc and his older brother reminded her of her predicament that she still had yet to figure out. Karigan wondered if Marc would know anything. "Hey, Marc, has Alton been acting a bit oddly lately? Please, Marc, it's important that I know."

"Now thatcha mention it, he has been a bit weird. I was walking past his room one morning, and I heard him muttering 'How could she? I thought she loved me!'" Marc looked thoughtful for a moment. "Was he talking about you? 'Cause I'm confused then. What did you do?"

Karigan slumped her shoulders and leaned on the wall as if suddenly tired. "I don't know, Marc, I seriously don't know, but I will find out."

Marc was helping Karigan finish her tasks in the stable when the clip-clopping of shoed horse hooves could be heard outside. "Hey, Marc, who did you come here with?"

"I came with my dad. He wanted to speak with the king." As if sensing the question Karigan was about to ask, Marc added, "Alton stayed in Woodhaven to watch the wall."

"Oh," Karigan was disappointed, yet relieved at the same time. Disappointed because she really needed to speak with Alton, and relieved that she would not have to see the betrayal that glinted in his brown eyes.

Karigan went out back as Marc was called by his father and then rode away on his pony. When they were gone, Karigan came back to give Condor a friendly, yet firm, slap on the neck. "G'Night, you old scalawag," she jokingly told the mischievous horse.

* * *

Alton D'Yer stirred in his sleep, his blankets askew all over the bed and on the ground; the horrible nightmares that came to haunt him every night were at it again. This time, however, the dream had an unexpected guest… 

_He was riding Night Hawk through a beautiful forest. The birds were twittering and the squirrels were quarrelling over piles of shiny acorns. From the position of the sun in the sky, or at least from what he could tell through the canopy, it was probably about hour twelve._

_Alton heard a faint rustling noise in the distance, and Night Hawk paused and snorted, bobbing his head up and down. The black gelding sniffed the air warily, and shook his head, making Alton tighten his grip on the leather reins. After gaining the horse's attention again, Alton squeezed his knees against Night Hawk's side, making him trot forward._

_The rustling sounded again…this time closer. Night Hawk stopped in his tracks, his body quivering in fright. "What is it, boy?" Alton asked worriedly. The noise came nearer, then stopped. The gelding was obviously scared half to death, for the whites of his eyes were all you could see. Alton managed to keep Hawk from spooking – for now, at least – and held the reins with one hand, the hilt of his Rider's saber with the other._

_The birds, squirrels, and other wildlife had stopped all noise, blanketing the forest in an eerie silence. As Alton spurred his steed onward again, the rustling came back, this time as if it were only in the bushes in around them. "Hello?" the cautious Rider asked the emptiness. "Is anyone or anything there?" He was answered by the rustling of leaves._

_All seemed calm, so horse and Rider continued, although Alton was having a bit of trouble controlling Night Hawk. All of a sudden, the woods burst into action as a score ((about 15 or 20)) groundmites leapt at them, snarling their feral teeth and brandishing rusted, dangerously sharp, swords and heavy wooden clubs._

_Night Hawk gave a shrill whinny and bucked, plunging his hooves back into the chaos and killing a 'mite. Alton unsheathed his saber, its iron blade _whooshing_ out of its sheath and glistening in the light, and whipped it out to the side. A couple more groundmites lost their heads – figuratively and literally._

_A groundmite's club came crashing into Alton's ankle, sending him forward into the saddle, his ankle broken. A leer showed on the groundmite's face, revealing rotted and missing teeth. His head soon was rolling on the ground, courteously done so by Alton's sword._

_Then the most beautiful sound Alton had ever heard sounded through the forest, its lilting notes drifting in the air. A bugle. And not just any bugle; it was the Green Rider charge!_

_Riders streamed into the clearing, hacking off the limbs and heads of the offensive 'mites. Then her saw her. Karigan. But she was charging into the fray not only on Condor, but also with a mysterious rider next to her. He had dark blond hair; so dark it looked brown, and amber, solemn eyes. _

_As the two riders guided their horses towards Alton, he realized who that Rider was…_

Alton awoke, his hair stuck to his forehead by a layer of sticky sweat. He sat up and shivered. Pulling an abandoned blanket around his body, D'Yer shook his head. What was King Zachary doing in his dream? Why was he with Karigan…His Karigan? Then Alton shook his head. "Oh, right, I almost forgot…" he muttered to himself. He really needed to talk to her, but he couldn't bring up the courage. What was he supposed to say? Something stupid like: "Hey, sorry, Karigan, but I had an illusion where you told me to break the wall. Can we be friends again?" or "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. Will you go to the ball with me?"

The future Lord of D'Yer province rolled his eyes at himself. He had really mucked up his chance of being Karigan's friend…or possibly even more. He sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. Then it was as if a light bulb, or in this time period's case, a lantern or candle had suddenly popped up above his head.

"I should go try and apologize, but I'll have to be smooth. Maybe go classic and get a bunch of expensive flowers?" He decided against it. "She doesn't like a lot of money being spent on her. How about I just throw together a picnic?" Alton liked that idea. "Yeah…our last picnic got ruined by Amilton's coup, so this should be perfect!"

* * *

A/N Sorry that Alton is a bit OOC…I just can't write him very well. Read and Review, fellow writers! 


	2. Talking to Captain Mapstone

Disclaimer!!! I am not Kristen Britain, nor am I as awesome as her.

Sorry 'bout the short chappie, but I should have Chap. 3 up soon if everything goes to plan.

* * *

Early the next morning, probably around seventh hour, Karigan awoke from a fitful sleep. She had dreamt of seeing Alton's look of rejection wash over her, and of the atrocious manner that King Zachary had revealed his affection for her. 

"To all the Five Hells! I am going to speak with Alton whether he likes it or not! I just have to find a way to get him up here, or to get down to Woodhaven," Karigan exclaimed. She was tired of waiting for the perfect chance. She _would_ have a talk with Alton D'Yer within the week.

Karigan got out of bed and stretched, her arms reaching way up high and her back slightly curved. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled it open, revealing a truly saddening amount of clothes. "Hmm, green or green?" she asked herself. "I don't know, this one is a bit more of a pine green, but then again, this one is the color of that delightful moss that grows everywhere." She stated that last part a bit sarcastically.

She picked out the "pine" green one and threw on the white blouse that went with it. After securing her golden, winged horse brooch to the short coat, Karigan strode out of her room, her steps full of purpose.

When Karigan reached Captain Mapstone's quarters, she hesitated. Captain Mapstone was in a heated discussion with a guest. "What do you mean that you don't want to marry her?" the Captain sighed with exasperation.

The guest muttered something unintelligible, and was answered with a grunt from Laren. "It's her, Karigan, isn't it?" Obviously seeing the expression on her visitor's face, she was silent, as if in thought. "I've seen the way you look at my Rider, but sire, we both know that you shall never marry from love, only in social status."

Karigan stoked up enough courage to knock lightly on the door, but was not heard.

King Zachary, as Karigan knew now who the guest was, said, "Laren, I've trusted your judgment for how many years now? I know that it could never be between Kari – I mean Miss G'Ladheon and myself. Anyways, my feelings are not returned by her."

Karigan knocked again, this time louder. Apparently, she was heard this time, as Captain Mapstone answered with a quick "Come in!"

Karigan stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Your Majesty," she said, bowing. "Er, Captain? Could I speak to you in private once you are finished speaking with…"

"Oh, don't worry, Kari– Rider G'Ladheon," King Zachary stated. "I was just on my way out." Standing up, the he faced Laren. "I assume that is all you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked and after she nodded, left Captain Mapstone's quarters. The ever vigilant, yet elusive, Weapons followed him soundlessly out of the room.

After they had gone, Mapstone motioned to the now unoccupied chair. "Sit."

"Captain…" Karigan began as soon as she had settled into the chair, but was interrupted.

"Karigan," Mapstone said. "I know why you are here."

"Then you know why I must leave as soon as possible."

"No." With a look at her Rider's surprised eyes, Laren continued. "I know how much you need to see Alton, but now is not the time. I also have about as much of an idea of what happened as you do."

Before Mapstone could go on, Karigan put in, "But, please! If I don't go soon, Alton may…" she paused, then finished with a slight sigh as she said, "…leave me." At those last words, a cloud was cast over her heart. "Please?" she pleaded.

Mapstone just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Karigan, but the answer is no. We need you here, and as I said, now is not the right time."

Several long, silent minutes passed as both Green Riders stared into the crackling fire that burned in the fireplace. Thoughts raced guiltily through Laren's head. Alton had sent her a letter requesting that she not let Karigan visit for a while so that he could make sense of what happened. As much as Laren wanted to comply, she could see the damage the untold incident had inflicted upon Karigan's heart. It was as if she could hear the fragile wall breaking within Karigan's chest.

After the uncomfortably long silence, Karigan stood. "If we are finished, I shall take my leave." She pushed in her chair and bowed slightly out of respect. "Have a fair day, Captain." On her way out the door, Karigan paused. "Captain, if I may ask, what were you and the king talking about?"

Captain Mapstone shrugged and with a nonchalant tone to her voice said, "_You_."

* * *

Author's Note (that means that it's mine! growls) Yeah, again, sorry about the shortness, but I hit writer's block, and the chapter seemed good enough for this length. 


	3. Remembering

_A/N_ Hiya, peoples! Probably thought I had died or something... Sorry about this chapter, how it took so long, and how it's just a filler chapter...Oh! Yeah, it's only a filler because of that disease called 'Writer's Block' and I'm also came up with the Plot Bunny plague...brings out chainsaw

* * *

_They were talking about me?_ Karigan thought. _Why would they want to talk about me? _All of a sudden she was whisked back to that starry night; the night where King Zachary had expressed his true feelings…

**_((This next excerpt is from First Rider's Call. I did not write any of it. When the italics end, it is back to my fanfic of these amazing books.))_**

"_They're exquisite, but I cannot accept this gift."_

"_I wanted you to have them," he said, his disappointment obvious._

"_They're too great a gift."_

"_I heard your own special set had been destroyed in the fire."_

_Karigan wondered from whom he had heard about it. Several Riders had lost special things, yet the king singled her out, only reinforcing what she thought the gift meant._

"_There is someone else more fitting to receive these." She held out the coffer, and he gazed at it for some moments before reluctantly reaching for it._

"_It's a queen's gift," Karigan said. "Not a gift for a common messenger."_

"_Karigan G'Ladheon, I gave this gift to__** you**__." His voice was firm. "And you are anything but common. You are special to me."_

Karigan sniffed, remembering everything about that night. "Alton never once told me that he loved me… Maybe he doesn't, and I'm just a hopeful, silly person," she muttered to herself.

Then she thought of that first picnic, before the disastrous coup that Prince Amilton and the rogue Eletian, Shawdell, had conjured.

**_((Yet another flashback, this one from Green Rider. Sit tight!))_**

"_What would your family have you do?"_

"_They would have me ornament courts filled with eligible noblewoman." He grinned wryly. "I still have to do that on occasion, as at the ball the other night. If my parents knew that I had spent time with another Green…commoner…young woman…" He stumbled along, not quite sure how to say it without offending her. "They would haul me back to the manor house to teach me more stone craft."_

_Now he looked at his big hands, fingers splayed out, palms up. "It might surprise you that I possess calluses on these hands. From a young age, I had to learn to cut stone. You wouldn't believe the hours I spent hammering on granite, my knuckles bleeding until I became proficient enough to hit the drill dead on." He sighed. "The breach in the D'Yer Wall is a disgrace to my family."_

_She took his hands in hers, feeling the calluses herself, and the strength of her grip. They smiled at one another. Karigan released his hands. "But the wall was built a thousand years ago," she said. "Stone walls crumble with time."_

Karigan smiled, remembering how she had wanted him to say it right then, to lean forward, kiss her, and say that he loved her. Of course, that was just one of her feeble fantasies. Alton was just a friend…a good friend. That is, a good friend until now. Whatever it was she had done, Karigan wished she could fix it, and soon.

* * *

A/N Yet another Author's Note. Sorry about the length, and don't kill me! We all know the horrors of Writer's Block!

Your's Truly (Not really)

Rider


End file.
